Lady Soann
Lady Soann is the main antagonist of the third season of the TV series Star Wars: The Empire of Light. Originally an ally for The Rebels and a wife for Lord Veranik Soann, she plotted with Grievous to kill The Emperor. She was also secretly The Commander Stormtrooper. She later founded The Starhorde, a powerful organization which was based on The Empire itself, and all of The Imperial militants joined it. History Working as a double agent After Lord Soann introduced himself to Cerano, Luke and Dermanus, Lady Soann appeared. She quickly fell in love with Cerano, who sat with her through the night in a club by The Renadu River on planet Renadu. She pretended to get captured by Grievous and The Dark Sentinels who took her as a hostage on their Star Destroyer. However, inside the ship, she secretly got dressed up as The Commander Stormtrooper (although she did so behind the scenes). Vader, alongside The Commander Stormtrooper, has led a group of Stormtroopers to battle Cerano on The Imperial Mothership. The Commander Stormtrooper tried to shoot Cerano. Cerano blocked the bullets and knocked The Commander Stormtrooper out. Cerano tried to remove the mask and he almost saw who she really is. However, Tarkin came and imprisoned Cerano. Cerano later sat next to Lady Soann, who pretended to be a prisoner. She told Cerano that with his full potential they can escape and reach the state of global peace. Cerano managed to escape and take her safely to his escape pod. Tarkin tried to shoot them down, however they escaped. Tarkin commanded The Death Star to destroy the escape pod with full power. However the escape pod managed to avoid the laser beams and Cerano shot the star's fuel cells down. The Death Star then collapsed, and Tarkin escaped with Vader. As The Republic introduce their new leader, Lady Soann comes onto the stage as she is disguised to The Commander Stormtrooper. Grievous then brings The Emperor Palpatine onto the stage, so The Commander Stormtrooper can execute him with his double-cross lightsaber. Forming The Starhorde Cerano manages to fight The Commander Stormtrooper and The Dark Sentinels on the stage, and he is knocked out, and then sent to prison. In the prison of The Goardan Tower on planet Goardan, The Commander Stormtrooper interrogates Cerano and reveals himself to actually be the femme fatal Lady Soann. A shocked Cerano asks her why she is doing this. Soann replies that she plotted with Grievous to murder Lord Soann (who was earlier murdered by Grievous) and kill The Empire so she can become the ruler of the universe, and get revenge on The Empire and The Rebels whom killed her father during the war. She revealed that she has all this time disguised as The Commander Stormtrooper to create a division, and that she organized Project Hordus to become the almighty ruler of the universe. She asks Cerano for The Jedi Talisman, and reveals that she hired The Nebu to get it from him. Cerano refuses to give it to her, so she sends him to execution. She later commands a massive attack on Goardan with some remaining Imperial ships, as she and the newborn militants of The Starhorde occupy the vehicles. Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Monarchs Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Conspirators Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Assassin Category:Jingoist Category:Dark Lord Category:Enforcer Category:Double Agent Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Gangsters Category:Incriminators Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Vigilante Category:Saboteurs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Frauds Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Inconclusive Category:Arrogant Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Magic Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Extremists Category:Anarchist Category:Masterminds Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Grey Zone Category:Mongers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:In Love